


no los dejaré.

by Junnieevee



Series: lil' thingies i translate in spanish/cositos que traduzco al español. [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby Wild, Bebé Wild, F/M, Hermano Mayor Twilight, Twilight ama a su familia, WTF, Wild es un bebé hay que ser honestos, esta chiquito., jhonny la gente esta muy loca, literal agarre la version en ingles y el traductor, lo hice para una amiga en realidad, los amo, pero si hay lectores en español adelante, wow yo subiendo algo en español??, y a su hermanito salvaje, y a su novia demonio, y salio esto, y yo los amo a ellos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee
Summary: “Bienvenido a la Villa de Ordon,” dijo Link. "Cachorro, esta es Midna", dijo con una risita mientras 'Cachorro' jadeaba, aparentemente sorprendido. “Midna, este es mi hermano pequeño. Su nombre es ... bueno, Link, pero se hace llamar Wild "Midna sonrió con una ceja levantada, mientras miraba a Wild correctamente. Su cabello dorado era un tono más claro que el de Link, y era un desastre absoluto, largo hasta sus hombros, sucio, anudado y lleno de pequeñas ramitas y hojas."¿No te queda bien, pequeño cachorro?" ella sonrió.Wild sonrió ampliamente a cambio, mostrando su sonrisa incompleta, parecía haber perdido un diente recientemente.oTwilight lleva a Midna a conocer a su familia. Y Wild es un niño, de nada.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Midna (Legend of Zelda)/Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Midna
Series: lil' thingies i translate in spanish/cositos que traduzco al español. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891423
Kudos: 6





	no los dejaré.

**Author's Note:**

> He estado dándole vueltas a esta idea desde hace, como, siempre xd. Desde el 25 de Abril dice docs. Como sea, recientemente leí un fanfic maravilloso escrito por @AMMO121 y me inspiró a terminar esta idea, vayan a darle amor si pueden uwu. 
> 
> No se cuantos lectores hispanohablantes hay en el fandom pero esto es para ustedes. En realidad lo traduje para mi mejor amiga, pero no hace daño compartirlo, supongo. En fin, disfruten!

"Bueno aquí estamos"

Ya estaba oscuro cuando finalmente llegaron. Midna miró por la ventanilla de la camioneta mientras Link conducía por las calles del pueblo. No había pavimento, el piso estaba hecho de rocas y tierra, lo que hacía que la camioneta temblara y saltara cada segundo. Era una sensación divertida, un poco molesta después de un tiempo, pero la sonrisa de Link era tan amplia y feliz que no tuvo el corazón para quejarse de algo tan insignificante.

“Bienvenida a la Villa de Ordon,” dijo él.

Vio casitas acogedoras por todo el lugar mientras pasaban, pero era tarde y no había nadie que los viera llegar. Su novio siguió conduciendo hasta que no hubo más edificios a la vista, mientras la vieja y andrajosa camioneta que su padre le regaló por su cumpleaños hace dos años seguía saltando y temblando como si estuviera a punto de colapsar, su pintura azul brillante se desmoronaba y caía, con manchas marrones de óxido por todas partes. Su interior daba una mejor impresión que el resto, nada extraordinario pero al menos todo estaba limpio y ordenado, y Link incluso tenía un pequeño peluche de lobo sobre el tablero como decoración.

"Pensé que ya estábamos allí", Midna arqueó una ceja. "¿A dónde me llevas, chico de campo?"

Link rodó los ojos ante el apodo y sonrió con cariño. “El Rancho Lon Lon está en las afueras del pueblo”, explicó. "Mamá dice que el rancho ha estado allí incluso antes de que se construyera Villa de Ordon, pero ahora es parte de ella"

Justo cuando el rubio explicó eso fue que Midna pudo ver aparecer unas luces a lo lejos, iluminando un par de edificios, de los cuales identificó un granero, una casa y una especie de letrero con el nombre del rancho escrito en palabras hylianas rojas y brillantes.

"Increíble. ¿Sabes qué sería genial también? Que le dijeras a tu rehén adónde la llevas antes de que llame a la policía "

Midna se rió de la expresión de su novio. Un puchero, y luego una rápida mirada infantil, antes de concentrarse en conducir de nuevo.

"¿No confías en mí? Después de todo un año de relación, ¿sigo siendo un extraño para ti? " sollozó falsamente.

“No lo llamaría 'todo un año de relación'. Fue más como un mes de odio, una semana para tolerar la compañía del otro, otro mes de amistad sarcástica, luego una amistad real y luego otro mes siguiéndome como un cachorro perdido "se rió mientras Twilight se sonrojaba, tosiendo falsamente en su puño para recomponerse.

"Cállate, no fui yo quien siguió mirando mi pecho desnudo y sin camisa ese día que Hyrule derramó su proyecto de pociones sobre mí" respondió, y Midna puso los ojos en blanco.

"No te habrías dado cuenta de que lo estaba si no fuera por Legend"

"Ese no es el punto"

Midna soltó una risa divertida. Molestar a Link era una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo.

"Entonces," ella comenzó. "O simplemente me trajiste para conocer a tu familia, o te molestaste en conducir desde la ciudad hasta un pequeño pueblo de psicópatas solo para matarme lejos de la civilización"

Link soltó una carcajada y Midna supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al darse cuenta de que su novio ya estaba acostumbrado a su oscuro sentido del humor. Sin embargo, se puso serio, una suave mirada en sus ojos azul cobalto.

“Sí, esta es mi casa. Nací en el mismo granero que ves allí ” señaló el granero junto a una casa grande.

Midna arqueó una ceja. "Verdaderamente entrañable"

"... por favor, no se lo digas a Legend"

"Ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel" le besó en la mejilla, riendo divertida.

El rancho estaba en silencio, a medida que se acercaban podía escuchar grillos escondidos en la hierba, vacas mugiendo en alguna parte y caballos resoplando dentro del establo. También tenían cuccos, pero podía sentir un aura maligna rodeándolos, así que simplemente ignoró su existencia. Entonces Link detuvo la camioneta, estacionándola frente a la casa con la sonrisa más grande y pura que jamás había visto en su novio.

"Por favor, compórtate delante de mis padres", dijo entonces, su tono de preocupación no coincidía con la felicidad visible en su rostro.

"... eres un cretino"

Él se rió y salió de la camioneta, así que ella lo siguió. Cargó el equipaje de los dos por si solo, medio burlado, medio elogiado por su novia por ser tan fuerte, y dejó las maletas en el suelo antes de abrir la puerta principal. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo levantar una mano para golpear antes de que algo cayera del techo, directamente hacia el rubio.

"¡TWILIGHT!" el silencio que rodeaba el rancho se rompió de repente, cuando Midna escuchó un grito agudo, y luego vio una pequeña figura envuelta alrededor de su novio, abrazándolo como un bebé koala con brazos y piernas cortas.

“¡Ack! ¡Cachorro, espera! " dijo Twilight tropezando hacia atrás, casi cayendo directamente al suelo. Se estabilizó y ahora Midna pudo ver claramente a un niño trepando por la espalda del hombre. "¿Me estabas esperando en el techo de nuevo?"

"¡Estaba alimentando a Epona y escuché tu camioneta!" el niño exclamó emocionado "¡Corrí lo más rápido que pude y subí todo el camino para sorprenderte!"

Midna sintió que debería preocuparse por un niño tan pequeño como él trepando solo hasta el techo, pero en todo caso, lo encontró divertido. No se perdió la forma en que los ojos de Link brillaban bajo la cálida luz naranja de las lámparas sobre sus cabezas, una mirada tierna adornaba su rostro mientras el niño divagaba sin sentido sobre alimentar caballos con manzanas, pelear contra jabalíes y montar osos. Midna se rió en voz baja, la imaginación del niño era salvaje, pero poco a poco comenzó a preguntarse si en realidad era solo su imaginación mientras la expresión de Link se volvía aún más preocupada cada minuto.

“Bueno, me sorprendiste”, se burló Link, agarrando al niño por la camisa para quitárselo de la espalda, no muy diferente de la forma en que había visto a los lobos agarrar a sus cachorros por la piel en los documentales.

Solo entonces el niño la vio, con sus grandes ojos azules mirándola con inocente curiosidad, igual que la forma en la que Link la miraba a ella cuando lo tomaba desprevenido. Era casi la misma mirada.

El pequeño la señaló con su dedito, ahora mirando a Link, haciéndole una pregunta sin palabras. Link se rió, sujetándolo por debajo de las axilas para colocarlo sobre sus hombros, piernas cortas ahora descansando sobre ellos mientras el niño agarraba la cabeza de Twi para mantener el equilibrio.

"Cachorro, esta es Midna", dijo con una risita mientras ‘Cachorro’ jadeaba, aparentemente sorprendido. “Midna, este es mi hermano pequeño. Su nombre es ... bueno, Link, pero se hace llamar Wild "

Midna sonrió con una ceja levantada, mientras miraba a Wild correctamente. No podía tener más de seis o siete años, vestía una túnica larga de color beige con mangas largas hechas para su tamaño, con pantalón corto marrón y los pies descalzos. Su cabello dorado era un tono más claro que el de Link, y era un desastre absoluto, largo hasta sus hombros, sucio, anudado y lleno de pequeñas ramitas y hojas. Sus manos también estaban sucias, pero Link no parecía estar asqueado por el hecho de tener a su hermano pequeño untando barro y tierra por toda su cara, de hecho, en realidad extrañaba ese tipo de gestos.

"¿No te queda bien, pequeño  _ Cachorro _ ?" ella sonrió.

Wild sonrió ampliamente a cambio, mostrando su sonrisa incompleta, parecía haber perdido un diente recientemente.

"¿Eres la novia de Twi?" preguntó entonces.

"Mmm, sí, seguro que lo estoy"

"¡Habla mucho de ti con mamá y papá!" exclamó alegremente. La cara completamente relajada de Link cambió en segundos, ahora roja de vergüenza con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa nerviosa y tensa.

"¿Ah en serio?" preguntó dulcemente, aparentemente riendo detrás de su mano, pero Link la conocía mejor que eso. Ella solo estaba ocultando su sonrisa diabólica.

"Muy bien Cachorro, ¿qué tal si vas a buscar a mamá y al anciano, hmm?" dijo Link mayor, bajando al niño en un solo movimiento suave.

"Está bien, pero van a ser mucho peores que yo, ¿sabes?" Wild se rió, mientras corría dentro de la casa con pasos pequeños y rápidos, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta principal.

El rubio suspiró, preparándose para las inevitables burlas que estaba a punto de recibir, pero no recibió ninguna. Después de unos segundos de silencio, se dio la vuelta para ver si Midna todavía estaba detrás de él, pero ella estaba sonriendo con cariño, una mirada que nunca antes había visto.

"Me siento halagada, Link", dijo, y él se dio cuenta de que las palabras estaban destinadas a ser una broma, pero salieron como una declaración sincera. Él también sonrió.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" se rascó detrás del cuello, nervioso. "Yo ... siempre he estado cerca de mi familia. Mamá y papá sabían que me agradabas antes de que tuviera una pizca de mis propios sentimientos ” se rió entre dientes.

"Eso es muy dulce", dijo Midna, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

Link tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para ver a su novia a los ojos, ella era un par (varios) centímetros más alta que él después de todo, e incluso si su altura ha sido una de sus mejores armas contra él cuando se molestaban entre sí, Link encontraba su altura verdaderamente atractiva. No entendía cómo otras personas parecían tan molestas por las mujeres altas, pero no podía pensar demasiado en eso después de que los labios de Midna estuvieron sobre los suyos.

"Bueno, esto es incómodo"

Los dos saltaron de sus pieles cuando una voz profunda y divertida habló cerca de ellos. Twilight sintió los largos dedos de Midna hundirse en sus hombros en un fuerte agarre (más tarde descubrirá un moretón allí. Esa no era la forma en que quería que ella le hiciera una herida en su cuerpo, pero bueno...), aunque él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al dueño de la voz para preocuparse por ella.

Apoyado con su hombro contra el marco de la puerta, con una taza de algo caliente y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro estaba ...

"Ah, eh ... hola papá"

El hombre mayor se rió entre dientes, tomando un sorbo de su taza mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Se separaron lentamente, sin atreverse a mirar a su padre a los ojos durante unos segundos.

"¿Es correcto asumir que eres la señorita Midna del Reino Twili?"

Twilight puso los ojos en blanco, su padre rara vez usaba el tono de voz de "Caballero de turno" desde que se jubiló. Deja que él haga las cosas más incómodas, al anciano le encantaba hacer eso.

"Así es señor, es un honor conocerlo finalmente" Midna extendió el brazo y su padre le devolvió la mano en un solemne acto de cortesía.

"El honor es todo mío, estoy feliz de conocer finalmente a la chica de la que Twilight no puede dejar de hablar" ambos miraron a Link con la misma chispa de burla en sus ojos. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que a mi cachorro mayor le gustara alguien lo suficiente como para invitarla a salir"

“Sí, yo también te extrañé papá. ¿Podemos entrar ahora?” se quejó Link, y el anciano se echó a reír, caminando hacia él y abrazando a su hijo. Link suspiró con una sonrisa derrotada en sus labios, y le devolvió el abrazo bajo la cálida mirada de Midna.

"Es bueno verte, hijo"

"Es bueno verte también" el hombre mayor le dio una palmada en la espalda a Link, separándose y tomando un sorbo de su taza. "Tu mamá está adentro, Wild la ayudó con la cena"

Midna se rió entre dientes ante la emoción en el rostro de su novio mientras recogía su equipaje sin esfuerzo, pero su expresión cambió a una de preocupación cuando su padre trató de llevar una maleta.

"Espera, puedo tomar este más tarde, no te preocupes papá"

El padre de Link soltó una carcajada y puso su único ojo en blanco. "Trato con Wild y el rancho todos los días cachorro, estoy seguro de que puedo manejar un par de maletas" levantó el equipaje de Midna con facilidad y entró en la casa. "Déjenlas en las escaleras, pueden sentirse como en casa una vez que Malon los salude a los dos"

Desapareció dentro y Link suspiró.

"No tienes que responder, pero ..." Midna comenzó, tomando una maleta de las manos de Link. "¿Todo está bien?"

El rubio asintió lentamente. "El anciano todavía es fuerte y saludable, y ni siquiera es tan mayor, pero ..." luego suspiró. "No se está volviendo más joven, ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, así es como funciona el envejecimiento" Link la miró juguetonamente y ella besó la parte superior de su cabeza, inclinándose un poco. "Déjalo hacer cosas cuando aún pueda"

"Supongo que tienes razón", suspiró.

"¿Supones?" se burló, dándole un codazo fuerte. "¡Siempre estoy en lo correcto!"

"Eso no es…"

"Elige sabiamente tus palabras, cachorro" interrumpió con una sonrisa diabólica.

"... cierto la mitad del tiempo"

"Alégrate de que haya testigos y no pueda hacer nada"

Link soltó una carcajada y entró a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Honestamente, no estaba dispuesto a poner a prueba los límites de Midna en la casa de su infancia.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Midna amaba la casa de su novio.

Era acogedor y agradable, por dentro olía como la cena que la mamá de Link y Wild prepararon especialmente para ellos, y un aroma antiguo que le decía que, de hecho, esta era una casa muy antigua. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros, espadas y, por alguna razón, una gran variedad de máscaras de colores. Tenían una habitación con su famosa leche Lon Lon, y fue una sorpresa escuchar a la señorita Malon decir 'Su Majestad dijo que enviará a alguien en estos días para recoger su pedido de leche' al señor Link padre, y se sorprendió aún más cuando respondió con un encogimiento de hombros casual "Ah, sí, Zelda también me lo dijo".

Cuando miró a su novio con curiosidad, él solo dijo en voz baja: "Papá solía ser el caballero personal de la princesa Zelda".

"Sabes, habría sido increíble si me hubieras dicho eso antes de que nos besáramos en su cara como adolescentes cachondos", murmuró en voz baja, mientras la señorita Malon trataba de domar el cabello de su hijo menor antes de comer. Al señor Link solo parecía divertido. "Todo el mundo sabe que el caballero de la Princesa Zelda Ciento Doce es el Héroe del Tiempo".

"Sí, a él ... no le gusta hablar de eso", susurró en respuesta. "Así que no... lo menciones"

Midna resopló, incluso si ella era una princesa en casa alla en el Reino de los Twili y sabía cómo comportarse, um, como parte de su familia real, aquí en Hyrule era libre de ser su verdadero yo sarcástico y malcriado. La reina Hylia la recibió con los brazos abiertos a su reino y desde principios del semestre se había quedado con una de sus hijas, la princesa Zelda CXIII, o Dusk para abreviar. Así que si, ella tiene respeto por la Familia Real aquí, y siente que también debería tenerlo por los héroes que protegieron la corona.

"Wild, cariño, ¿peleaste con un jabalí otra vez?" suspiró Malon, rindiéndose. El cabello largo del niño estaba ahora atado en un nudo detrás de la cabeza.

"Quería tener un poco de tocino para la cena de Twilight" hizo un puchero, cruzando sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho. Twilight se rió y Midna la siguió porque, maldita sea, esto era tan adorable.

"Preferiría tener un cachorro limpio en la mesa que tocino, ¿sabes?" dijo Link.

Wild hizo un puchero más fuerte. "Bueno, entonces quería el tocino para mí"

"Honestamente pensé que estabas bromeando antes ..." suspiró Midna, y Twilight negó con la cabeza.

"Oh no, estaba hablando en serio" bufó. "El cachorro tiene muchas cicatrices porque sigue metiéndose en problemas"

"Tú y tu padre no eran mejor, ¿sabes?" dijo Malon, y Twilight cerró la boca al instante. El señor Link se puso rígido entonces, terminando su cena aparentemente incómodo. "Cuando Twilight era un cachorrito lo encontramos luchando contra lobos para proteger a las cabras ordonianas del propio rancho de Rusl", se rió. "Y Link aquí sabe cómo matar prácticamente a cualquier bestia"

Twilight miró a su novia, desafiándola a reír, pero Midna solo rió un poco y siguió hablando con su madre. Sin embargo, la conocía bien; solo estaba guardando esto como chantaje para el futuro.

La cena salió bien, piensa Twilight. Midna se portó bien y mantuvo su descaro solo para él cuando sus padres estaban distraídos, y Wild le contó sobre las nuevas ruinas que encontró en lo profundo del bosque, aunque su padre lo regañó porque específicamente le dijo que no fuera a ese lugar y que esperara a su hermano.

"No entré", protestó Wild.

"Ese no es el problema, cachorro" El rubio mayor suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

"¡Solo lo miré desde afuera para guiar a Twi allí mañana!" declaró feliz, y Twilight se rió entre dientes.

Su madre mantuvo al mínimo las historias vergonzosas de su infancia, y su padre estaba tan estoico como siempre, pero Twi sabía que estaba feliz por la sonrisa casi invisible en su rostro. Al final, Midna y él se retiraron y se dirigieron a su antiguo dormitorio cerca de la medianoche, dejando sus maletas en el suelo antes de tirarse a la cama con un gruñido. Se despertaron ese día tan temprano como Link pudo sacar a Midna de su cama, y luego hicieron todo el camino hasta aquí haciendo paradas aquí y allá para usar el baño y tomar fotos.

Resumiendo, estaban exhaustos.

"... No quiero ducharme", refunfuñó ella.

"Entonces no lo hagas" refunfuñó Link de vuelta.

"Pero no quiero que tus padres piensen mal de mí"

"Entonces ve a la ducha"

"Pero no quiero ..."

"Entonces no lo hagas"

"Te odio"

"Yo tambien te amo"

Twilight podía escuchar cómo sus padres pasaban por encima de la madera crujiente y Wild se negaba a tomar una ducha. Se sentía culpable por no ayudar a su mamá y papá con Wild, pero honestamente, no quería perder la paciencia con su hermano pequeño después de tantos meses sin verlo. Entonces la casa quedó en silencio.

"A la mierda", dijo Midna. Se desvistió y se puso su ropa de dormir, Twilight tuvo la decencia suficiente para mantener su mirada sutil antes de hacer lo mismo. Midna no fue tan misericordiosa.

"Sabes, me gustaría evitar tener sexo en la casa de mis padres", susurró ante la mirada hambrienta de Midna sobre su pecho desnudo. "Wild puede entrar en la habitación en cualquier momento"

La princesa Twili bufó. "No eres divertido"

"Lo siento, la inocencia de mi hermano pequeño es lo primero"

Y así fue el primer día (noche) de Midna en el Rancho Lon Lon. La cama de Link era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y después de cepillarse los dientes y decir buenas noches, Midna abrazó a su novio como si fuera una especie de peluche de gran tamaño y se fue a dormir.

Ella suspiró, complacida. Tal vez ella pudiera convencerlo mañana ...

"Twilight...?"

Justo cuando la casa dejó de dar señales de vida y Midna comenzó a quedarse dormida, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un niño pequeño.

Entonces Link no bromeaba.

Vio a Link a su lado, completamente inconsciente y muerto para el resto del mundo, y su mirada volvió a fijarse en Wild. Todo estaba oscuro y una hyliana normal no vería nada de esta manera, pero bueno, había algunas cosas que le gustaban de ser twili. El niño abrazó a un lobo de peluche similar al que Twilight tenía sobre el tablero de su camioneta contra su pecho, moviéndose nerviosamente, con los ojos pegados al piso.

"¿Todo bien, pequeño cachorro?" preguntó con la voz más dulce que pudo reunir, nerviosa también. Ella ... bueno, no odiaba a los niños, era más como si ellos la odiaran ... a ella.

Incluso con la magia de cambio de forma de la Reina para hacerla lucir hyliana y evitar cualquier tipo de situación incómoda y, hum,  _ discriminatoria _ , pronto descubrió que sus brillantes ojos anaranjados aún brillaban en la oscuridad. Su piel y cabello eran los de una guerrera gerudo, y sabía que este era un momento inoportuno para ser insegura de su apariencia física falsa, pero incluso una mujer gerudo tenía la piel más clara que ella en este momento. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos niños había asustado debido a su apariencia (o cuántos padres habían arrastrado a sus hijos lejos de ella con miradas que daban miedo), y aunque normalmente no le importaba en lo absoluto (podían mandar su estúpido acto racista por el caño), realmente no quería asustar al hermano pequeño de su novio.

Midna vio cómo sus ojos se suavizaban con el niño. En Castletown, si el tipo no estaba hablando de cabras ordonianas o de lo mucho que odiaba la magia, estaba hablando de su familia, especialmente de su salvaje hermano pequeño, su cachorro.

"Tus ojos son geniales"

Midna volvió a la realidad cuando el niño habló. Ella parpadeó, confundida. "¿Eh?"

"Es como el cielo cuando se pone el sol", dijo Wild, luego se inquietó un poco más. "¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?" preguntó, ansioso.

"Yo ... Uh ... seguro niño"

El niño corrió hacia la cama, tratando de meterse en la cama. Midna se rió entre dientes y tomó al cachorro por su camisa como lo hizo Link antes, colocándolo gentilmente entre ella y su hermano. Se acurrucó contra el pecho de Twilight, quien, aún profundamente dormido, pasó un brazo sobre él mientras Wild suspiraba.

"Tuve una pesadilla", susurró, y Midna sintió un pellizco en su corazón al escuchar la angustia en su voz.

"Estoy bastante segura de que Twi ya está dormido, cachorro", susurró ella.

"Pero tú estás despierta"

La pelirroja jadeó levemente. "Entonces ... ¿estás bien conmigo?"

"Sí, te ves ruda" respondió el niño, y se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos. "Pareces lo suficientemente fuerte como para espantar a los monstruos"

Ella se rió en voz baja, tratando de no llorar por las conmovedoras palabras de Wild. "¿Oh si?" él asintió. "Pero pensé que sabías cómo cuidarte solo"

Hizo un puchero y empezó a jugar con su lobo. "Soy fuerte", aseguró, con una confianza que a Midna le hubiera gustado tener cuando era una diablilla diminuta. “Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte. ¡Esos eran grandes monstruos, como robots araña! "

Midna reprimió una risa ante la seriedad de la expresión de Wild, sobre todo porque el niño parecía realmente angustiado por dichos monstruos.

“Eran rápidos y disparaban láseres desde sus ojos”, abrazó de nuevo su peluche. "Intentaron matar a Flora y yo traté de salvarla, así que me mataron a mí ..."

Midna no tenía idea de quién era Flora, pero eso no era importante en el momento en que Wild terminó la oración. Ella frunció el ceño y se atrevió a quitarle los largos mechones dorados de la cara con una mano gentil, complacida por el comportamiento dócil de Wild. El cachorro no le tenía miedo.

“Mamá y papá también son fuertes”, continuó. "Pero luché mucho con ellos hoy para mi baño y creo que están demasiado cansados para luchar contra monstruos"

Ella se rió de su lógica simple, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Si tan solo supiera lo cansados que estaban ambos también. "No te preocupes entonces, puede que no sea tan fuerte como tus padres, pero conozco algunos movimientos"

"Twi también lo hace", dijo, "Una vez me salvó de un oso"

Ella resopló. "¿Sólo una vez?"

"Bueno, él siempre me salva de los osos" Midna no estaba segura de querer saber si eso era tan literal como sonaba. "Es una bestia luchadora", asintió el niño, convencido de sus palabras.

¿Estaba mal sentirse un poco excitada por la idea de un Link sin camisa peleando con osos para proteger a su hermano pequeño frente a dicho hermano pequeño? Respuesta corta: tal vez, así que se detuvo. Solo tenía que guardar esa imagen para más tarde.

"Estoy segura de que lo está", dijo, con una voz soñadora.

Wild le contó sobre su pesadilla y, sinceramente, ahora Midna también estaba asustada. Wild mencionó a amigos muertos, el castillo de Hyrule y Castletown completamente destruidos, el Rancho Lon Lon en ruinas ... olores y sentimientos que un niño nunca debería conocer pero que Wild describió perfectamente con palabras inocentes. Sin embargo, no lloró ni una vez, y su respuesta cuando ella le dijo que podía hacerlo sin vergüenza le dio ganas de llorar a ella.

"No puedo Midna", dijo su nombre, con una voz infantil pero ojos angustiados. “A veces no puedo ... es como si las diosas no quisieran que lo hiciera. Creo que quieren que sea valiente ”

Ella lo acercó a su pecho a lo largo de Twilight, colocándolo entre los dos. Él no se puso tímido como ella esperaba y le devolvió el abrazo con mucho gusto. Después de eso, Wild no volvió a moverse y finalmente se durmió.

"¿Por qué esas palabras en particular ...?"

Twilight abrió los ojos, mientras Midna le acariciaba la cara con ternura.

"Papá cree que son recuerdos ... de una vida pasada", frunció el ceño, Midna podía leer el ‘Odio la magia rara como esa’ escrito en su rostro. "Ellos ... no siempre son tan malos", suspiró. "La princesa Zelda dijo que podrían ser un presagio, pero yo digo que todo esto es una estupidez", se burló.

"Link..."

"Las diosas ya se habían metido mucho con mi papá, no dejaré que le pongan un dedo encima a él también"

Midna entonces vio lo que estaba diciendo Wild. La expresión de Twilight era feroz, un lobo a punto de saltar sobre el cuello de su víctima, y entendió por qué el cachorro lo llamaba bestia. Pero tan pronto como Wild gimió suavemente mientras dormía, Link se relajó, abrazando al niño con fuerza.

"No los dejaré", repitió.

La princesa Twili luego se puso a pensar mientras abrazaba a ambos chicos nuevamente, envolviéndolos en un abrazo protector.

Ella tampoco los dejará.

Cuando Midna finalmente se durmió también, Twilight enterró la cabeza en su hombro con el ceño fruncido. Ella no tenía por que saber acerca de sus sueños de espejos rotos y lobos grises.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> En realidad no era mi intención hacer esto tan triste al final x'd Yo solo quería escribir a big bro Twilight y baby Wild, lo juro. 
> 
> Y bueno, jamás había escrito a Midna antes, perdón si quedó muy fuera de personaje, sobretodo por que jamás terminé Twilight Princess, solo alcance a jugar unas horas antes de que el Wii de mi primo muriera :P Pls háganme saber si hay faltas de ortografía o simplemente la gramática apesta, literal solo agarre mi fic en ingles y lo metí al traductor por floja que soy.
> 
> Gracias por leer! Sientanse libres de visitarme en tumblr: https://junnie133.tumblr.com/.


End file.
